


Sleeping superpowers

by Movingalong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), im new to this idk, its short, lol my first fic, what is this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingalong/pseuds/Movingalong
Summary: When the paladins return to the castle after a mission, they’re spent. This calls for a cute sleepy klance moment.





	Sleeping superpowers

Everyone was tired after they defeated the galra ship that threatened the castle. You could see it as they walked out of their lions. You could see how Pidge relied on Hunk for support, being too tired to walk. Or how Hunk and Lance dragged their feet behind them as if their feet weigh 100 pounds. Shiro didn't let it show but somehow Allura knew that even their fearless leader was exhausted. 

That left Keith, who was, as usual standing a few feet away from the rest of the paladins. Just as Allura went to give him a gentle smile and ask him if he was alright she stopped. It was then that she noticed the huge bags that hung under the raven haired boy’s eyes and how he seemed to be asleep standing up. But before she could step towards the exhausted paladin a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

It was Shiro, who smiled at her before pointing towards the scene where she was just about to go. What she saw when she followed his finger made her heart swell. 

Lance gently shook Keith’s shoulder while whispering gently in his ear: “hey pretty boy, don’t tell me you have some kind of superpower that gives you the ability to fall asleep standing.” Keith just hummed, leaning heavily on his boyfriend. said boyfriend wrapped his arms around Keith and chuckled, the deep breathy chuckle that Keith adored. It was only when lance stiffened that Keith realized he said that out loud. “M sorry, didn’t mean… didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He mumbled sleepily. “No problem samurai, I think I’ve decided I like this keith a lot.” Lance said, smiling fondly at his sleepy boyfriend.

A cough interrupted the two boys. “Oookay lover boys. Not to like, be that person or anything but can we move this to the common room or something? I still have a lot of movies on my computer, what if we pick one and have a movie night?” Pidge said, looking at them with a irritated but amused look. They both blushed realizing the whole team just heard their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Paladamn, whAt is ThiS?! Anywayyyyy, hi!! Hope you enjoyed reading my first fic!


End file.
